The Lovers
by kiwimiist
Summary: Rin, daughter to a wealthy family, is being forced to marry the second eldest son of the Shimada family. However, someone else already has her heart: Sesshomaru. He's her lover that her family doesn't know about. Will she be able to get out of this arranged marriage? Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will probably be a short multi chapter story. Please leave reviews :3 Anywoo, on with the story!

* * *

"Dad, I don't want to spend time with him."

"Rin, for the sake of this family, you will. Don't you understand how hard I have worked for us to be where we are now?"

"I do understand, but—."

"Oh yes you will!" he thundered.

Rin's father, Mr. Uehara, desperately wanted his only daughter to be married off to a wealthy family. She was twenty-three but the longer she stalled on getting married, the less likely she'd ever find a husband. The head of the Shimada family contacted Mr. Uehara about six months ago, asking if Rin would be interested in meeting his eldest son Daisuke, in the hopes that the two would get married. Mr. Uehara eagerly accepted without asking Rin first. But how could he refuse? Two wealthy families uniting through the marriage of their respective child? Both could possibly be unstoppable.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Rin looked away from her father. He rarely ever shouted at her. She still avoided eye contact when he said, "Daisuke will be here tomorrow." He walked out of the room.

Later that night, Rin was laying in her porcelain bathtub, water up to her knees, and her dark brown hair hanging over so it wouldn't get wet. She was already dreading having to see Daisuke again. The man was an utter nuisance. He was a cocky son of a- what was that? Rin heard something or someone rustling near her open window. She opened one of her eyes but saw nothing. She closed it again and continued to try and calm herself. The rustling continued and Rin's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Who's there?!"

A body began to creep up to the window sill and jumped into her room.

"Oh, it's you. I thought I said I'd meet you in the woods?"

"Yes, but you were taking too long and I was beginning to worry."

The silver haired man continued to walk closer to Rin until he was standing over her. He bent down so that he was at eye level with her.

"You better hope that my parents don't come down here and walk in."

"I'm sure you'll be _very_ quiet." He began to kiss along her jaw line.

"I have to see Daisuke tomorrow."

He stopped. "Why? I thought you were going to try and get out of the marriage?"

"I tried but then my father shouted at me, saying I have to." Rin looked away, fearing that her tears would fall again. She didn't want her lover to see her when she was most vulnerable.

"Look at me." The man took her chin with his hand and moved her head towards him. The tears had fallen.

"Why did he shout at me?" said Rin through sobs.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." He held her wet, naked body against his clothed one.

"Sesshomaru, no matter how much I love my family, I just can't see myself marrying someone I don't love."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and took her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues intertwined. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"Sesshomaru, make me forget about everything tonight."

"We should go back to my estate," Sesshomaru said as he wiped Rin's tears.

"Hmm, you have a point."

Rin got out of her bath tub and dried herself while Sesshomaru watched, already becoming aroused. Rin could sense Sesshomaru's eyes penetrating her very being.

"You really can't wait, huh?"

"Hn."

She and Sesshomaru then left to go to his estate. He quickly transported the both of them to his room. Once there, neither Sesshomaru nor Rin could resist the other. He lifted Rin into his arms and carried her to his-or rather, their bed. He placed her on her back and crawled his way on top of her. The smell of their arousal was heavy in the air. It permeated throughout the room.

Sesshomaru pulled down the straps of Rin's dress, then took off his own shirt. As he kissed down her neck to her collarbone, Rin raked her nails down his back, making him burn even more for her. Their clothes now on the floor, Sesshomaru continued kissing until he was in between her legs. Rin held onto his silver hair as she screamed out his name. But they weren't done yet. Sesshomaru told Rin to go on all fours, then sheathed himself completely. Rin felt as if she was going to collapse from the sheer pleasure and feeling of having Sesshomaru inside her. It felt like this every time. For Sesshomaru, being so tightly buried inside his lover was a glorious feeling. Anything that was coming out of their mouth were incoherent sounds and moans. They continued at a matching rhythm and with one last thrust, Rin reached her peak. Sesshomaru leant over, his fangs elongated, and bit into the side of her neck as he followed soon after.

As they laid there, basking in the afterglow of their love making, Rin looked at her lover and said, "My friend might come over tomorrow night. I told her about Inuyasha, and she's curious to see him." Sesshomaru looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't she married to that Hojo guy?"

"Yeah, but she said she's bored being with him. He's plain and worst of all, he can't pleasure her the way she wants so she hasn't had sex in almost three years! I don't know how she managed to go that long without breaking her vows."

Sesshomaru chuckled, and squeezed her backside. "Are you trying to get your friend to have an affair with my brother?"

"If we're being honest, yes. She needs a real good dicking down."

"I'm sure my brother can be of assistance. I don't think he's seeing anyone at the moment."

"That's good. I'm telling you babe, if she could divorce Hojo, that would be a dream come true for her."

Sesshomaru placed small kisses along her shoulder. Rin got up and straddled her lover. "Now, enough about my friend and her problems." She kissed him while she began to move her hips. She could feel him in between her thighs. It was going to be a long but pleasurable night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Rin was back in her bed. Sesshomaru had transported her there not too long ago. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when there was a knock at the door.

"Rin?" came the soft voice. "May I come in?"

"Yes, mom."

Rin had her mother's hair and eyes. She sometimes found it weird that she was the spitting image of her. Her mother sat down on the chair by her daughter's bed side.

"Are you excited to see Daisuke today?"

Rin sighed and turned her body to the wall, her back facing her mother. She pulled the covers over her head.

"No. I don't want to see him again, much less marry the cocky son of a-"

"Rin! Language!"

Rin turned to face her mother and said, "-the cocky bastard." Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know you're very much against this engagement, but will you at least do it for your father? We will be much wealthier, and you could have access to even more than you wanted."

"Well if it's money, why didn't you and dad marry me off to one of the Taisho sons? I'm sure they're wealthier than the stupid Shimada."

"They're a dog demon family Rin. The Shimada are humans. And you're a human. Why would we marry you off to a dog demon and produce half-demon offspring?"

Her mother's words stung at Rin. She knew Sesshomaru didn't mind having half-demon offspring, because he'd love them regardless. And he loved her. No, he was in love with her. However, they couldn't mate yet since their relationship was a secret, and everyone in her town knew she was engaged to Daisuke Shimada. Word got around quickly.

Rin turned around again to the wall.

"Rin, please try to understand where I'm coming from. You don't know this but I've loved your father since we were in college. Despite him having eyes for another woman, he chose me instead. And look where we are now. We have you, our beautiful daughter."

"But are you in love with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You say you love dad, but are you in love with him?" There was silence for a few moments before Rin said, "Your inability to reply seems to be the answer. Now, if you don't mind, can you please leave? I'd like to be alone for a while, before I have to see that cocky bastard."

Rin's mother looked at her daughter with sadness but also confusion. She popped a question that she didn't know the answer to. All this time she thought that loving someone was the same as being in love with them. Was there really a difference?

* * *

She could hear the voices downstairs. She was dreading having to see this Daisuke Shimada. Rin walked down the stairs, her parents and Daisuke coming into view. They were sitting in the living room.

"Ah, Rin. You look lovely," Daisuke said.

"It's nothing special. Just skinny jeans and a shirt." Rin gave her fakest smile. Her father gave her a stern look as if to say _stop this right now_.

Daisuke got up and said, "We'll get out of your hair now. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Uehara."

"You two have fun!" said Mrs. Uehara, as Rin and Daisuke left.

* * *

Daisuke and Rin were in his family's limo. He had his arm around Rin's shoulder, while Rin herself had her arms across her chest. _This man is rich, yet he reeks of some cheap ass cologne._

"Can you take your arm off me? I'd rather not be touched."

"But we're getting married soon." As he put his hand on Rin's lower thigh, he said, "Why not get used to being touched right now?"

Rin elbowed Daisuke in the stomach and said, "How about you learn some fucking respect?"

Daisuke was hunched over. _This woman is pretty strong for her size._ The car then stopped in front of a tall building.

"Where are we?" Rin asked.

"At Taisho Inc."

Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was going to be there. She couldn't go inside. They had agreed she wouldn't go to his place of work, fearing that someone would find out about them.

"Um, why are we here?"

"My father said I had to meet him here. For some meeting with the eldest son or something. I really don't know. Come on."

"Uhh, you can go on ahead. I'll just wait until the meeting is over."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "What? Are you scared of some measly dog demon?" Rin then started to remember last night and the amount of pleasure Sesshomaru made her feel. He wasn't a measly dog demon. No siree. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Daisuke say, "Come on Rin. I'm gonna be late."

She shook her head and scooted out of limo. She could only hope that Sesshomaru would understand why she was here.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tuning out the nasally voice of Mr. Shimada. He didn't understand why his father decided to have a meeting with this imbecile. All he wanted was for night to come so his Rin could be writhing under him. He then straightened himself in his seat when he smelled her. Why is she here? There was a knock at the door and his secretary let both men know that Daisuke was there, along with his fiance.

Daisuke entered the room, Rin following behind him.

"Ah, the great Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sure you've heard by now, but I'm engaged to the lovely Rin Uehara."

"Hn."

Rin's head was down, she didn't want to look into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Her avoiding eye contact, answered his question. She wasn't here of her own accord.

"Come on Rin. Don't be shy. Say hi to him." Daisuke slightly pushed her forward. Sesshomaru quickly narrowed his eyes at the son. How dare he touch his Rin. As much as he wanted to rip him apart, he had to maintain his professionalism. No one could know about him and Rin.

"I'm sure she doesn't need to be here for this meeting. She can wait outside," said Daisuke.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he said, "Indeed, she can." They held each other's gaze, but it was soon broken when Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho, came in.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you let me know-oh?" Inutaisho looked at Rin in curiousity. "You must be Rin Uehara. It's a pleasure to meet the only daughter of Mr. Uehara."

"You know my dad?"

"Yes. We were classmates back in college, but we didn't speak much." Inutaisho looked to his son and said, "Sesshomaru, why don't you keep Rin company, while I talk to Mr. Shimada and his son? I'm sure Rin wouldn't want to be alone, waiting for this meeting to be over."

"Hn," was all that came from Sesshomaru. But deep down, he was eager to get out of this boardroom and be with Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru led the both of them to his office. It was a good thing that his secretary was on her lunch break. The floor was empty so no one would be able to suspect anything. Once he closed the door, they were all over each other. Rin was aching for Sesshomaru to be inside her again. But then something came to mind. She put her hands on his chest, urging him to stop.

"Wait. What about your dad? Wouldn't he be able to smell my scent on you and vice versa? Suppose he starts asking questions?"

Sesshomaru considered her words. He led her to the black couch, allowing the both of them to sit. "You have a point. But right now, I don't care what he thinks." He began to feel his way under her shirt. However, she grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him. She moved to straddle his lap, and began grinding against his growing erection. He held on to her hips. He was desperate to be buried inside of her. But he'd have to wait until later tonight. She took off her shirt, and unclasped her bra. She'd allow him to have a taste for what was to come later. He took one of her perky mounds into his mouth, and teased it with his tongue. Rin could feel how wet she was becoming as she ground deeper into Sesshomaru's arousal.

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Shimada."

"No worries. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Mr. Shimada turned to his son and said, "Go get Rin. You two love birds should be enjoying the day."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll go get Sesshomaru, and have him send her down. You two can wait down in the lobby."

Inutaisho took the elevator to the 12th floor. Once he stepped out, he heard weird noises coming from his son's office. The secretary also wasn't there. He assumed she was on her lunch break. As he stepped closer, his eyes widened when he heard the female voice moan out Sesshomaru's name. _Rin and Sesshomaru? But how is this possible? They had never met until-_ He then remembered when Sesshomaru's behaviour began to change about a year ago. He wasn't as cold as he used to be, and even started talking to his younger brother more. _She must have been the reason._

* * *

There was a knock at the door. The lovers immediately stopped, and Sesshomaru realized that it was his father on the other side. He was so lost in pleasuring Rin, he didn't sense his father coming. Rin quickly put back on her bra and shirt. When she looked presentable, Sesshomaru opened the door. Just by the look in his father's eyes, he could tell that he knew. Inutaisho stepped inside his son's office and closed the door. Rin looked to Sesshomaru, worried. "He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I do. Now, will you two begin to explain what's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "What about the Shimada boy?"

Rin, sitting on the couch with Sesshomaru, said, "I'm trying to get out of this engagement. My dad is reluctant and keeps saying that it has to happen. That we'll be much wealthier. He refuses to listen to me."

"I'm surprised you two have kept this relationship secret for a year. Is there anyone else who knows about you two?"

"Only my friend Kagome."

"Well, I'll keep you two secret. But you have to find a way to break off the engagement. Also, Rin, I should thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"You've helped my son become a better person. He's not as cold and distant as before."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, feeling glad that she was the cause of it. Inutaisho got up and left, but not before saying, "By the way Rin, Daisuke is waiting for you in the lobby."

* * *

It was close to evening, and Rin was on her way home from putting up with Daisuke. She was in his family's limo as they pulled up to the front gates of her home. They were sitting on either ends of the seat. Before Rin opened the door to leave, she said, "I think we should break off the engagement." Daisuke looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Why? Is it something I did, something I said?"

"Well, first of all, I don't like you. Two, you were flirting with those two blonde bitches at the restaurant. And three, I don't like you."

"Then why the fuck did you agree to marry me?"

"Excuse me? Last I checked, it was my dad who agreed. He didn't even tell me, much less give me a choice." Rin opened the door and had one foot out when Daisuke grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back inside the vehicle.

"Is there another man?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She tried to elbow him in the face, but his grip on her arm was too strong. She continued to struggle before hitting him in the face with the back of her head. There was so much force in the blow that his nose started to bleed. When he felt the blood, he began shaking, and screaming at Rin, "You made me bleed! You made me bleed!"

Rin, finally free, rushed out of the vehicle and said, "That's what you fucking deserve! Touch me again, and I'll have your fucking throat ripped out!" She slammed the door, and stormed off.

When she got inside, her father was still up reading a book in the living room.

"Ah, Rin. How was your day sweetie?"

Rin, in the dark, her father couldn't see her disheveled hair. "Are you seriously asking me how my day was?" She walked slowly towards him, her look becoming clearer to him. "Are you-the person who put me in this fucking predicament-really asking me how my day was?"

"Rin! Language please!"

"No dad! You need to listen to me! You went and agreed to this fucking engagement without even asking me. Not just that, but you don't even know the kind of men I like. What, you just thought because Daisuke was good looking, that I'd instantly fall in love with him? Fuck no! I'm not like that."

Mr. Uehara was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to his daughter. Seeing that her father wasn't going to say anything, Rin continued. "Oh, so now you can't reply? Ugh. I need some time away from both you and mom. I'm leaving."

Mr. Uehara immediately stood up from his seat and shouted, "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Anywhere but here."

Rin stormed up to her room, and slammed the door. Her father was going to go after his daughter, but decided not to. He figured that she just needed time to cool off. There was no way she would leave this house.

* * *

Rin quickly answered the vibrating phone in her pocket. "Hey Kagome."

"Rin! Where are you? Are we still going to the Taisho estate?"

"Yeah… About that…"

"Rin? Are you okay? You sound upset."

Rin sighed before continuing. "Remember that cocky guy my dad had me engaged to? Well, I told him that the engagement was off, and when I tried to come out of the limo, he grabbed me, and was trying to hold me still. Luckily, I head butted him and caused his nose to bleed. But Kagome… I'm kind of scared. He seemed like he'd stop at nothing to make sure I was his."

"Have you told Sesshomaru? From what you've said about him, I'm sure he'd take care of him for you."

"No, I haven't. But I'm supposed to see him tonight. And then when I came home, I lashed out at my dad. I fucking hate him Kagome."

"Come on Rin. You can't possibly hate your dad."

"I guess. But I honestly detest him so much. And oh my gosh! You won't believe what happened today!"

Rin went over the encounter with Sesshomaru at his workplace, and how his father found out about them. She also told Kagome how she was planning to leave home for a while, and possibly stay with Sesshomaru for a while.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious? And he was okay with your relationship with his son?"

"I guess so. He even thanked me because I helped in softening him up a bit."

"Hey, since you're planning on staying by Sesshomaru for a while, do you think I could come with you? Hojo going away for a week on a business trip, and I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure. I'll swing by in a bit." With that, they both hung up. Rin considered packing away a few things, but remembered that she had some clothes in Sesshomaru's room anyways. She got her car keys and went to check the stairs to see if the living room light was off. It was. She slowly made her way downstairs, trying not to make too much noise. When she closed the front door, she released the breath that she had been holding. She went over to the black BMW sedan, and went to pick up her friend.

* * *

Rin and Kagome were almost at the Taisho estate. Before Rin got Kagome, she called Sesshomaru, letting him know that Kagome was coming with her. He said it was okay, and that he'd make sure Inuyasha was there when they arrived. Rin pulled up to the front gates of the Taisho estate. It was in a secluded area, on the outskirts of town, covering hundreds of acres of land. A uniformed security guard was there waiting for them. He opened the gates to let them in.

"Wow. This place is huge!" said Kagome as the car came to a stop in front of the mansion. "And your guy lives here too? Holy shit!"

"Well, this is just the main house. There's two other houses on the property. One belongs to each brother."

Sesshomaru came outside once he heard the car. He walked up to Rin and hugged her. Kagome stared at him in amazement. "Oh my gosh Rin. He's even more handsome up close."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru! Why'd the fuck you call me out here for?!" came the loud voice from behind. "Do you know how much work-" Inuyasha stopped as he laid eyes on Kagome. "Um, who is this?" he asked, pointing at Kagome.

"If you were listening the last time, I told you that we were having guests over tonight."

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome, that he didn't notice Rin. Kagome herself was so lost in admiring Inuyasha's features, she didn't see it when Rin and Sesshomaru started walking off.

"I think they'll do just fine." Rin said to Sesshomaru, as they made their way to his house.

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting in the bathtub, she sitting opposite of him. She told him everything that happened after she left his workplace. His eyes flashed red when she told him what Daisuke did, and how she was feeling scared. He wanted to rip him to shreds. But one touch to his face from her, and he relaxed.

"Do you want to go public with our relationship?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I think once people find out it's over, we can come out. But I don't mind letting Inuyasha know. Your dad knows anyways.

"What about my step mother?"

"Izayoi, right? From what you've told me about her, I don't mind either. I want to meet her by the way."

"And my mother?"

Rin remembered Sesshomaru telling her about his mother. That she was essentially the female version of him. "Ehhh… not yet. Maybe when we go public." Rin moved to sit in between Sesshomaru's legs, her back to his chest. They sat there for a few more moments, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Daisuke was at home in the bathroom, trying to stop the nose bleed. "That bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she can call off this engagement."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far! I'm hoping to post the next chapter by Wednesday the latest.

* * *

Daisuke was in a dark alley way, talking to a hooded figure. "Here's her number. Track her phone, and tell me where she is at all times of the day. Her parents are worried since she hasn't been home in two days." Daisuke gave the man a wad of cash. "There'll be more if you do your job correctly." The hooded man left, leaving Daisuke to himself and his cigarette. "Don't you worry Rin. I'll find you. And when I do, you're never leaving me again."

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Rin was in the main mansion with Sesshomaru, getting breakfast to eat.

"Do you plan on calling your parents? At least to let them know you're alright?"

"Fuck no. They don't deserve to know I'm okay. I don't wanna talk to them anyways."

"Rin."

Rin sighed. She knew Sesshomaru was looking out for her. Deep down, she knew she should call her parents. They're probably worried, considering she hasn't been home in two days. "Fine. I'll call them later."

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way into the kitchen. They were both holding hands, and being overly affectionate towards each other.

"Wow. Two days and you both are already acting like love birds."

Kagome turned towards her friend, and ran to give her a tight hug. "Rin! Where were you last night? I didn't even see you walk off."

"I was with Sesshomaru. Where else?" She smiled at Kagome. Kagome whispered "I have so much to tell you!" to Rin, Rin instantly got excited. She had an inkling of an idea of what has been going on between the two new love birds since they met. Even by looking at Kagome, she could tell that _something_ went down.

"Uhhh, we're gonna go chat for a bit. See you two later!" Rin said to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Before she left, she gave Sesshomaru a kiss on his cheek. Kagome did the same to Inuyasha.

Rin and Kagome were out in the gardens talking. "So, what have you and Inuyasha been up to?"

"Oh my gosh Rin! So the night when we came up here, me and him were just talking. And I was so engrossed in his looks, it was hard to pay attention. But he's really sweet. He said that he's never met a woman as beautiful and fun to talk to. I told him about my situation with Hojo."

"What? Really? Why?"

"I don't know! It just sorta came out. When I told him how unhappy I was, he hugged me. And then I don't know, we just ended up having sex right then and there. He is so good. Considering I haven't had sex in three years, that was the most pleasurable I've had it." Rin chuckled, but she was happy for her friend. Kagome eyed her friend. "Whaaat?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy for you."

"I mean, all Hojo did in the beginning of our relationship was do missionary and it got so boring. He wouldn't even go down on me, saying that it was disgusting. Yet he always wanted me to go down on him. Ugh. A woman has got needs!"

"Couldn't agree more."

"But Inuyasha… We did different positions, but his favourite seems to be doggy style. I'm guessing it's because he's half dog demon."

"Most likely. That's Sesshomaru's favourite position too."

Things were silent for a bit, as they continued walking through the gardens. They found a bench, and sat down. Kagome took Rin's hands into hers and said, "Rin, I want to divorce Hojo and be with Inuyasha. I'm so glad you've introduced me to him. He's shown me more than Hojo has, and I now see what I've been missing in my life."

Rin hugged Kagome, telling her "I support your decision." When they came out of their embrace, Rin smiled and said, "Inuyasha is good for you. I'm glad. Hojo can go drop in a ditch for all I care."

Rin's phone began to ring. It was a call from her father. She hesitated in answering it. This was the fifteenth time he or her mom was calling since she left home. She ignored the previous calls but this time, slid the answer icon to the right.

"Yes?"

"Rin? Rin is that you?"

"Yes dad. What do you want?"

"Rin, come home please. Both your mother and I miss you."

"Let me marry whoever I want, then I'll come home."

"Rin…" Her father's voice was stern.

"Welp. Looks like I'm not coming home."

"Will you at least tell me where you are? Are you by your friend, Kagome?"

"Kagome is with me, and no, I'm not at her place. We've decided to take a little vacation until her husband comes back. I'm safe dad. That's all you need to know." With that, she hung up the phone.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me. If my parents know what's good for them, they'll let me live my life."

* * *

Daisuke was looking at the address his tracker had sent him. He then got another message from him, indicating that it was the Taisho estate. "What the fuck is she doing there?" He then remembered the other day when he and Rin had stopped by the Taisho building, and how she at first didn't want to go inside. He tried to remember more of her behaviour that day, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, he remembered Inutaisho behaving a bit odd around him after he came back from getting his son and Rin. Daisuke messaged his tracker, telling him to start stalking Sesshomaru and Rin, and to take pictures of anything that seems suspicious. If his assumptions were right, and Rin was having an affair with that measly dog demon, she would surely pay. _But in the meanwhile, I'm sure her father would love to know where his precious daughter has been_ , Daisuke thought as he clicked "Send."

* * *

Rin and Kagome were on their way back to the kitchen when they heard Inuyasha talking to Sesshomaru.

"That woman you were with this morning-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as he took another sip from his black coffee.

"-Yeah, Rin. Who is she to you?"

"I'm his girlfriend, and soon, your new sister-in-law." Rin made her way over to Sesshomaru, and sat on his lap.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

Rin laughed a bit before saying, "Not yet, but it'll happen eventually. Once we go public with our relationship."

"So wait, let me get this straight. How long have you two been together?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm, it's been about a year now."

"A YEAR?! THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY AM I ONLY MEETING YOU NOW?!"

"We had to be discreet. My family wouldn't approve of Sesshomaru if I told them in the beginning, because he's a demon. Then six months ago, my stupid dad agreed to have me engaged to Daisuke Shimada without telling me first. But I broke it off with him a few days ago."

Inuyasha began thinking back to a year ago, and how Sesshomaru started talking to him more. "Now it all makes sense how Sesshomaru changed suddenly. I thought he was on something. You're good for him."

"Is there a family get together going on here?" asked Inutaisho as he and Izayoi walked into the kitchen. He looked down at Kagome, and asked, "Oh? And who might you be?"

"That's my best friend Kagome. She wanted to meet Inuyasha so…"

Inutaisho had a feeling that there was more to the story that Rin wasn't saying, but he wouldn't press her for more information.

"You must be Izayoi," Rin said getting up, and walking towards her. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"And you must be the woman who has made an impact on Sesshomaru."

Rin looked towards Inutaisho, worry on her face, thinking that he may have told his wife about her relationship with Sesshomaru. Izayoi, seeing Rin's expression, reassured her.

"Don't worry dear. He didn't tell me anything. When Sesshomaru's behaviour started changing a year ago, I had a feeling it was because of a special woman in his life."

Rin smiled at the black haired woman. Even though she didn't know Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Inuyasha well, she already liked them. She would enjoy being a part of Sesshomaru's family.

Just as everyone was enjoying their breakfast, Rin got a call from her father.

"Dad, I told you-"

"What in the world are you doing at the Taisho estate, Rin?!"

Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? Why would I be there?" Everyone else looked at Rin in curiousity."

"Don't you lie to me! I know you're there. I got an email from someone, telling me that you were there. Now, answer the question. What are you doing there?"

Rin stayed silent. How in the world did someone find out where she was? Did someone betray her? Was she followed? "Dad, I have to go." She immediately hung up.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"Someone found out where I was, and told my dad."

"Did someone follow you up here?" asked Inutaisho.

"I don't think so. If they did, they must have been good at making sure I didn't notice them."

"I'll go question the security guards. In the meanwhile, Rin and Kagome, you two stay on the premises." said Inutaisho. He and Izayoi left.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was Daisuke's doing." said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "How could he have possibly found out where I was? He left after I head butted him."

"Yes, but don't forget he's rich. He could've easily hired someone to track you or even your phone. Then sent that information to your father."

Rin looked at her phone. Sesshomaru had a point. What if Daisuke really was tracking her phone? She held onto the power button, and clicked "Power Off." If her phone really was being tracked, then keeping it off would be the best idea.

* * *

Daisuke got another message from his tracker, that he lost Rin's phone signal. That she may turned off her phone. Daisuke threw his wine glass across the room. "Fuck!" If he was going to get Rin to come back to him, he was going to have to change his plan. He would probably have to use force. Daisuke walked over to the safe in his room, entered the combination, and opened it. In there laid a black hand gun.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Rin last heard from her father. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to come to the Taisho to try and force her to go back home. He had the address anyways. Kagome on the other hand, was overly ecstatic about staying with Inuyasha. Hojo had called her the other day, letting her know that things had come up, and that he wasn't going to be coming back for another week. She tried very hard to contain her excitement over the phone.

Inutaisho had let everyone know that all of the security said they hadn't seen or heard anything. No one told anyone about Rin's and Kagome's whereabouts. They were all telling the truth. If any of them were lying, Inutaisho would've been able to sense it.

Everyone was in the main house kitchen having lunch. Everyone but Sesshomaru. He had to stop by the office to do a few things. Even though he insisted Rin come with him so that he could protect her, in case anything were to happen, he relented when she told him that everything would be fine. Nothing had happen in the past few days. Plus, his father and brother were going to be there. Knowing this had somewhat put Sesshomaru's mind at ease. He told her that he would try to be back as soon as possible.

During their feast, one of the security guards had come up to Inutaisho, and whispered something in his ear.

"Rin," he paused for moment, then continued. "Your father is here to see you. Should I let him inside?"

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Might as well get this over and done with." The security guard motioned for Mr. Uehara to come inside. He took his time walking over to the kitchen. He didn't want to be here, but his daughter wasn't listening to him. He had to make her come home. Anything to get away from _these people_.

"Rin, you need to come home right now. Both your mother and I are worried about you."

"Dad, I'm safer here."

"How? How can you possibly be safer here with… with these people?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at her father. "These people… these people are my family."

Inutaisho got up from his seat, and walked towards Rin's father, hoping to help settle the situation. "Jiro, I know you're upset but Rin is right. The person who sent you the information about Rin's whereabouts, they may have found out by tracking her phone."

Jiro looked at Inutaisho with disgust on his face. "I don't want my daughter anywhere near the likes of you and your family! You're a horrible person. I hoped I never had to see your face again, yet here we are."

"Why do you hate me so much, Jiro? What have I ever done to you?"

Jiro looked towards Izayoi, his eyes lingering on her face. They softened for a moment. Inutaisho, picking up on the softening of Jiro's eyes on his wife, started to remember the exact moment Jiro began showing his disdain for him.

"Is this, is this about Izayoi?"

Everyone else looked at Jiro, surprise on all their faces. "Dad? How do you know Izayoi?"

"Rin, that's not the issue here. Now please, come home."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not leaving until you answer my question. How do you know Izayoi?"

Jiro pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "The three of us, and your mother, we were all classmates in college."

"Then why do you hate Inutaisho so much? He's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Jiro looked at Inutaisho again, anger in his eyes. He pointed to him and said, "This man is a thief! He stole Izayoi from me!"

"Jiro. I was never yours to begin with."

Rin, taking all of this in while her father continued to spew nonsense, remembered her mom, and what her dad said earlier about the four of them being classmates. "So," Rin interrupted, "What about mom? How… how did you two end up together?" She started to tear up, not wanting what she thought of her dad to be true. Kagome, seeing her friend in a sad state, rubbed her hand on Rin's back in a circular motion.

"She… I got with her after this man took away Izayoi."

Rin was disheartened. "So mom was just seconds to you?"

"Rin… no. It wasn't like that. Your mother, she already liked me and-"

"No! No! You got with mom out of pity?!"

"-She knew I was in love with Izayoi but-"

"Jiro! You need to stop this right now! And get it through that thick skull of yours, that I was never yours! You never even said a word to me back in those days. How could you have been in love with me? You weren't." Izayoi went over to Rin to comfort her. "And the fact that you got with Mariko out of pity, is a shame."

Rin was crying into Izayoi's shoulder. She couldn't believe her father had only gotten with her mother out of pity. As much as she didn't like her mom right now, she felt sorry for her. She thought back to her words a week ago, when she asked her mom if she was in love with Jiro. At that moment, it dawned on her that maybe she might have been too harsh on her mom.

Inutaisho placed his hand on Jiro's shoulder saying sternly, "I think you need to leave."

"Get your hand off me!" Jiro said, pushing Inutaisho's hand off his shoulder. He tried to go over to Rin but Inutaisho continued to keep him at bay.

Just then, both Inuyasha and Inutaisha smelled an odd scent. They looked up towards the foyer, seeing one of their security guards with a gun shot in the middle of their forehead. The guards was being held up from behind, being used as a shield for the intruder. When the body fell to the ground, it was Daisuke who came into view. With the black hand gun in his hand, he had it aimed at Rin. Rin, who stopped crying, looked up at the horror before her. Daisuke continued to inch closer and closer to the group.

"Daisuke, put the gun down. You don't need to do this," Inutaisho pleaded.

Jiro looked behind him. He was shocked. How could this man, the one he was going to marry his daughter off to, have a gun aimed at her?

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a special occasion? Mr. Uehara, I'm sorry about this, but this was the only way I could get Rin to come back to me. I promise I won't hurt her if she comes willingly."

"You bastard! How dare you have a gun aimed at my daughter! This engagement is over!"

"Oh really? Well, I don't think so. Rin is mine, and I'll have her either way." Daisuke, still aiming the gun at Rin, said to her, "Now, please don't make this hard on everyone Rin. I really don't want to hurt you."

Rin looked at everyone. She didn't want to get anyone hurt, but she didn't want to have to go with Daisuke. Would he really keep his word? Wanting to protect everyone, she left Izayoi's comforting arms, and walked slowly over to Daisuke.

"Rin, you don't have to do this!" said Jiro.

"No dad, I have to. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

As Rin got closer, Daisuke was lowering his arm with the gun. Jiro then took the opportunity to run towards the weapon and take it from Daisuke. He grabbed Daisuke's hand but couldn't get the gun. A struggle ensued, and Daisuke tried to push Jiro off him. Jiro had the upper hand for a moment, having the gun above them. But with Daisuke being a bit stronger, he pulled the gun down, having it reach in between them. A shot went off.

"Dad?" Rin's voice weary.

There was silence, as no one saw where the shot went. Jiro stumbled back, his hand on his beer belly. His hand felt wet. He looked down. There was blood. He grabbed onto the edge of the table for support, before falling to the ground.

"DAD!"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally arrived at the front gates to the estate. But something was amiss. There wasn't a security guard at the gates, and the gate itself was open. He got out of his car and looked around for clues. There was an odd but familiar scent. _Where have I come across this scent?_ Just as he realized who the scent belonged to, he heard a gun shot come from the main house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this sooner! One of my OTPs recently went canon so I haven't been able to focus on anything lol. But at last, here is the long awaited chapter! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

Rin was in the hospital, sitting at her father's bedside. He was unconscious after losing a lot of blood. The door opened, but Rin was too distraught to see who it was.

"Rin?"

She turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. The tears instantly fell again. Both mother and daughter embraced each other. Rin's mother went to the other side of Jiro's bed, and took his hand into hers.

"How… how did this happen?"

Rin tried to recollect herself, to stop the tears from falling again. Once she got a hold of herself, she said, "Dad… dad tried to fight Daisuke for the gun. And I don't know how, but the last thing I remember was the gun going off, and dad stumbling to the ground."

"What about Daisuke? I'm sure it was an accident. I hope you're able to forgive him, and continue with the marriage."

Rin looked at her mother incredulously. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, you excuse me. Dad gets shot by the fucking guy you both want me to marry, and you really expect me to forgive him?" Rin was on the verge of tears again but this time, out of anger. How could her mom still want her to marry someone who just shot her husband? "The fact that you could be sad over dad getting shot, then in the same breath, suggest that I forgive Daisuke. I… I just can't. I'll come by and visit dad, but I can't be in the same room as you for now." Rin started walking over to the door, but Sesshomaru came in. She was very thankful for his presence. She locked arms with him, and before leaving, turned to her mother and said, "By the way mom, this is my boyfriend-or should I say fiance? Yes, fiance."

Before her mother could get a word out of her mouth, Rin and Sesshomaru were already outside of the room.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru were at his penthouse. One that he bought when they first met, but never really went there. Rin didn't want to be at the Taisho estate just yet. She wanted to forget the events from earlier. As soon as they got inside, Rin threw herself on the L-shaped couch. She contemplated on asking Sesshomaru what happened to Daisuke, but she decided against it. Whether Sesshomaru killed him or not, she was pretty damn sure he was going to be out of their lives forever.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin. "So, I'm your fiance now?"

Rin laughed. "Yes, yes you are. Is there a problem?" She looked up to him, and smiled.

"Most definitely not." Sesshomaru bent down and took her lips into his. Today was a stressful day for them both, and all he wanted right now, was to decompress with the love of his life. Sesshomaru pulled away to take a moment to look into Rin's brown orbs. Rin reached for the back of Sesshomaru's head, and brought his face towards her again, to kiss him. No matter how many times they kissed, she'd feel tingly, and get butterflies in her stomach, as if they were kissing for the first time again.

They both deepened the kiss, Sesshomaru using his tongue to seek entry, and she allowed him. Rin began to unbutton her jeans, and pull down on the zipper. She took Sesshomaru's hand, the one that was resting across her stomach, and guided it towards inside her jeans. Sesshomaru cupped her sex, making her roll her hips upwards. He then slid his hand underneath her pink lacy underwear. She was already wet for him. She pushed his hand further down, telling him that she wanted his fingers inside her. He would happily oblige. He inserted one finger, and curved it upwards as he used his thumb to circle her small bundle of nerves. Sesshomaru broke their kiss, looking down into Rin's flushed face. He used his claw to cut through Rin's top and the front of her bra, exposing her breast. He inserted another finger, eliciting another moan from her, as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He used his tongue to pleasure her until her nipple hardened, then gave the same treatment to her other breast.

Rin continued to grind against Sesshomaru's hand, her orgrasm approaching. As she felt the wave of pleasure all over her body, she screamed his name, and still grinded her hips against Sesshomaru's hand, riding out her orgasm. As she came down from her pleasurable high, she stood up and took off her clothes. She left them on the floor and walked to the bedroom. Sesshomaru immediately followed her, where they made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was morning, and Rin and Sesshomaru were sleeping lazily in bed, completely naked. Rin heard her phone beep, indicating a text message. She groggily stretched out her arm across the night table, feeling for her cell. Once she felt it, she slowly opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep out of it, and looked at the message. It was from her mother: Your father is awake.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled, trying to wake him up.

Sesshomaru sleepily asked, "What?"

"It's my dad! He's awake!"

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute. I'll take you to the hospital soon."

Once they got to the hospital, Rin rushed to her father's room. Even though she told her mom last night she couldn't be in the same room as her, she didn't care right now. Her father was awake. Once she stepped into the room, her father looked at her and said, "There's my little girl."

Rin ran over and hugged him tightly. "Dad, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," he said as he smiled. He noticed Sesshomaru standing at the doorway. He looked to Rin and asked her, "Who's that?"

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "That's my fiance. His name is Sesshomaru."

Jiro had a stern look on his face. "You mean the eldest son of Inutaisho? Isn't he a demon?"

"Yes, and yes. I don't care that he's a demon. He's in love with me, and I'm in love with him."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About a year?"

Jiro's eyes widened in shock. So did Mariko's. "Why didn't you say anything from the beginning?!" Asked Jiro.

"Because I knew how you'd two react. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret. He's also why I didn't want to marry Daisuke in the first place. But you both never allowed me the option to not marry Daisuke. If you had, I would've told you two about Sesshomaru."

Jiro sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that his one and only daughter was engaged to a demon, who was also the son of a man he greatly detested. But after the events of yesterday, he couldn't allow Rin to marry Daisuke.

"Even though I still greatly despise Inutaisho, and I don't particularly agree with relationships between humans and demons, if this is what you want Rin, then I'll adhere to your wishes. I won't force you to do anything you don't want, again."

Rin's face lit up at her father's words. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was a step forward into the right direction. "Thanks, dad!"

Mariko, Rin's mother, eyed her husband in disgust. "Are you really going to allow her to marry that demon? And produce half-demon babies?"

"Mariko, now is not the time," said Jiro.

"No. Now is definitely the time. I will not be a part of a family with demons and half-demon grandchildren. I won't have it!"

"Well, no one's asking you to be. I honestly don't care mom. If anything, Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mom will be amazing grandmothers. More than you'll ever be." Rin meant what she said, despite still feeling a bit hurt by her mother's words.

Mariko stormed out of the hospital room. "I'm sure your mother will eventually get over her prejudices."

"I doubt that. All that matter right now is that you're okay."

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Well, we haven't really thought about that. I only just said last night to mom that Sesshomaru was my fiance, because she still wanted me to marry Daisuke. But he's out of our lives for good. I'm sure of it. Unless he wants to sign his own death wish, he'll leave me alone."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Daisuke was sitting in jail. Inutaisho was there, as well as Daisuke's father.

"Inutaisho, I'm so sorry for what my _disrespectful_ son has done to your family," he said as he eyed his son scornfully. "I hope you don't press charges, but I completely understand if you do."

"It's not up to me, really. Jiro was the one who was shot, and he is Rin's father. So it's up to them what they want to do. But I greatly hope that your son has learnt a lesson. However, if he interferes with Rin or my family again, he'll be signing a death wish."

Daisuke could feel the very real and promising threat seeping through that last sentence. He would definitely not be interfering with Rin or Inutaisho's family again. He'd much rather have his life, than to be six feet under!


End file.
